Sensibly Insane
by black and blue converse
Summary: A story about the Life and Love of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair and the many challenges they must face. Starts with Finnick coaching her through the Games and ends with the birth of their son. Annie may be mentally unstable, but emotionally she is able.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well my newest obsession are the fabulous Hunger Games. I want to write about Annie and her hunger games just to see how things go. May or may not continue, who knows it depends on the response this story gets and the reviews! So please review.**

"Happy Hunger Games!" was the common greeting shouted across the square as my friends, Pearl and Aquaria, linked arms as we made our way to the eighteen year old section in the center of District Four. Of course the three of us chirped the response right back, giddy that it was our last reapings. I glanced around at the hundreds of girls surrounding us and feel a wave of relief wash over me. The chances of any one of my friends getting chosen was extremely small and none of us had signed up for tesserae. My name was in there seven times; with any luck it wouldn't be seven times too many. I glanced around me again and noticed Brooke Waves, a very poor girl with a horribly large family who had at least sixty white slips of paper with her name printed on it. The glass goldfish bowls were filled to the brim this year.

"Welcome!" Marina Clyde, the District 4 escort, announced into the microphone, balancing carefully on her extremely tall high heels and grinned all of us children penned in like sheep in neat little squares. "It is time to choose once again a pair of courageous tributes to compete in Seventieth Hunger Games. But first may I introduce our mentors for this year, the victor of one of our earliest Hunger Games in history, Magnolia Dalora!" A seventy-five year old woman with blue hair walked up on the stage. Even though her real name was Magnolia everyone called her Mags. She won the Twelfth Hunger Games at age 17 and even knew a life without the Hunger Games. We clapped politely as Mags walked across the stage, babbling to herself as usual.

"And the extraordinarily handsome, Finnick Odair! Victor of the Sixty-Fourth Hunger Games" Applause and squeals erupted from the pit below as Finnick waved to the overzealous crowd. His sea green eyes matched his dress shirt perfectly and his bronze locks shone in the sunlight.

"Oh those arms!" moaned Pearl gazing at the toned muscles on his arms, "I would do just about anything to lay in those, even if it was only for a hug!" I try to keep from smirking. Finnick and I have always had a special relationship. It all started when he saved me from drowning after I slipped and feel off a dock when I was eleven. Without his lifeguard like skills, I would have easily drowned. He opted to give me swimming lessons ever since. I remember the first as if it happened yesterday.

"Annie, you've got to trust me one this one, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Finn whispered in my ear as we stood in waist deep water. "You're safe with me. Now slowly lie on your back, that's it, breathe normally and stay calm. You're doing it!" I smile crept onto my face as I looked up at Finnick's golden chest from the water below.

"I'm swimming?" I asked excitedly feeling absolutely weightless, brushing my hands and feet across the water's surface.

"No just floating, but hey it's a start." Finnick Odair flashed his white teeth, "As long as you can float," He added later that afternoon, sunlight bouncing off the waves, "You can swim. But it's nice to know other techniques besides knowing how to float. We'll practice blowing bubbles and controlling our breathing tomorrow." Finnick had said to me as he wrapped an old coral colored towel around my shoulders, leading me home.

I smiled to myself at the memory sneaking a peek at the stage one more time. I pair of gorgeous green orbitals glued on me this time and an embarrassed shade of red flushed my cheeks, making the rosy blush I applied earlier useless. I could not say I was in love with Finnick Odair, but I was developing a little crush on him. Perhaps after the reaping I could pluck up enough courage to talk to him outside of swimming lessons, before he heads off to the capital. Yes that would be nice. Today after this entire this final reaping my life would finally be pulled out of chaos and I would have no need to always life in fear of dying too young due to the terrible fate that is the Hunger Games. 'Yes,' I think to myself as I gaze at Marina digging into the girls names with a long manicured hand, 'There is no way my friends and I will get picked. After today, we are free. I'll be free!' I grin again as the blue haired escort snatches open the name in her hands and smiles.

"And the female tribute is: Annie Cresta!"

I am inside a drum.

The outside world that was once around me has been completely blocked out and I am left alone with my own terrible thoughts bouncing off every surface. 'Why?' I wail, 'Why me?" An earsplitting scream, that I soon realize if my own, escapes from somewhere in the crowd as Peacekeepers in White Uniforms lead me silently to the stage. 'Volunteer?' I remember, allowing my eyes darting around in their sockets at the girls section, 'There has to be someone willing to volunteer.' District Four is, after all, a Career District, somebody _had_ to want this shot at fame and fortune! But the crowd remained silent. My hands begin to sweat as my entire being begins to shake, each knock of my knees seems sounds like my now numbered heartbeat being magnified by a million times. Tears glaze my eyes, making any and all possible familiar faces blur into the crowd. Faintly I can hear Marina congratulating the male tribute and before I could even realize who he was, I am sitting alone in the Justice Building, gripping a damp tissue, and awaiting my visitors. The last people who would see me alive face to face before I come home in a pretty white coffin decorated with seashells.

Pearl and Aquaria are the first ones to barge through the door. Tears steam down our faces as we wrap our arms around each other for the last time.

"You'll be fine." Pearl says between sobs, attempting to stay positive for my sake.

"Just train hard Annie, find good allies and you can win!" Aquaria adds. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Pearl wiping her tears away with her bleach blonde hair, a bad habit of hers that had never really gone away. Not having the heart to admit to either of my best friends that there was no chance of me coming back, I force a weak smile and nod.

"Promise me you'll try and win Annie, don't give up." Aqua continues not buying my smile.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I blurt out before smacking my lips at the phrase I had just said. The was a long awkward pause after that, and a Peacekeeper, gesturing that we had only one minute left in the visit, broke the silence.

"You'll be fine," Pearl repeats, clutching me in a big hug, "And when you reach the top eight and the cameras come for the interviews I'll tell everyone how completely amazing and beautiful you are. You're the best friend ever."

"Thanks Pearl," I whisper, fighting back tears, as I squeezed my friend for support.

"You're going to make it Ann, you've got to try." Aquaria said wrapped her arms around my torso again.

"I promise." I breathed, tears draining from my eyes slowly. The tall Peacekeeper entered the room again and escorted my friends out of the room. Pearl waves sadly, a gesture which I mimic. The last thing I hear before they are out of sight is Aquaria shouting, 'Good Luck!'

A few more unimportant visitors come and go and several girls come in only wanting to chat about Finnick.

"And don't you dare let me catch you kissing Finnick Odair on Live television, Annie Cresta!" Turretella Spines, a terribly self-centered and annoying girl who loves saying full names a little too much, ranted on, "He loves me you hear!"

"Actually he's not exactly interested in anyone. Between being a mentor and traveling all over Panem and going off on… Capitol Business, he doesn't have time for a love life."

"Well I'll have you know Annie Cresta…" Sensing my discomfort, the Peacekeeper called time only two minutes into the visitation and Turretella was quickly and promptly kicked out.

My last pair of visitors are my grandparents. Papa's got an arm draped around Gram's shoulders. Her green eyes, the exact shade of mine, are red and swollen. She's been crying. For nine minutes we sit huddled together in silence, just trying to drink in each other's presence. When the one minute warning is given we get talking.

"Annie, darling, I want you to take this as your token." Gram says slipping her ring off her right index finger and pushing it onto my ring finger. I gaze at the small ring, not really paying attention to Papa talking strategy plans in my ear. It had a slender silver band and a sideways oval shaped stone in the center. Foggy blue ocean jasper, I recall. Papa gave it to Gram when they were teenagers and she's treasured it ever since, even more then her wedding ring.

All too soon the Peacekeepers are pushing my beloved grandparents out of the room. Now we are all crying.

"I love you!" I call to them as tears slip out of my eyes, across my cheeks, down my neck and disappear into my blue dress.

"I love you too my darling Annie." Gram calls out as the Peacekeeper shuts the door blocking my view. And as he does, I feel empty inside and long for just one more glance at them.

Five long minutes pasted. Whispers seemed to bounce of the walls and creep through the shadows, adding to my anxiousness. Each one seemed to murmur a poem of death,

"Touch this world and then the next,

The arena will send knifes through your chest.

You have no hope,

You cannot flee.

You cannot escape the grasp of me.

The blood that now trickles through your veins,

Is just as scarce as desert rains.

So tie a rope around your neck,

The call of suicide might be the best,

Choice, for you.

Because you don't have a clue.

Murder awaits you.

At the Games."

At this point my hands are clamped down hard on my ears, and my head is between my knees.

"Stop," I hiss at the voices, squeezing my eyes so tightly that my tears can't even attempt to escape. "Stop!" I beg. Suddenly a hand clamps down on my shoulder and I scream.

"Easy!" The Peacekeeper commands, trying to calm me down. I force my eyes open and let out a shaky breath, starring at her. The woman's blonde curls are tucked up into her helmet and all though her face seems harsh, her brown eyes flood with concern.

"It's okay sweetheart." She says in a soft voice, brushing some of the hair plastered onto my face from my tears and sweat.

"Everything okay in here?" Another peacekeeper, pointing his gun in the room, asked.

"Anxious, that's all." The blonde replied, clutching my arm and guiding me out of the room, and down the hall.

"Who wouldn't be," answered the male, as the escorted me out of the Justice Building. The sunlight blinded me as we marched outside towards the train station. I was stunned at how kind the peacekeepers were being towards me. Normally the just nod and barely talk, resembling stiff moving statues.

A crowd had parted on either side of the street, creating a path for my guards to escort me to the train. They roared in happiness, eager to see me win these games, or die. At the train station, I catch a glimpse of Finnick being surrounded my young girls oohing and ahhing all over him. He caught my eye again and winked.

"Flirt." I muttered under my breathe watching he and Mags disappear into the train along with the male tribute, who was happily waving to the crowd. Marina Clyde with her had one hand clasped awkwardly on her blue skirt to keep the wind from blowing in up, curtsied to the crowd. Suddenly an airstream blew her ridiculous bright green wig right off her head, revealing only a thin layer of short blonde hair. Letting out a shriek Marina retreated back into the train. I stood at the entrance, and fixed my eyes on my home one last time. I gawked at the people shouting and encouraging me scanning the mass for a familiar face. And to my pleasure I found two. Papa and Gram stood towards the back of the crowd being concealed with hands and faces. Gram gave me a reassuring smile and blew me a small kiss. I caught it and kissed the palm of my own hand waving back at them, allowing a small smile to issue off of my face. If I was going to die, that's how I'd want them to remember me: happy and joyous.

I stepped back into the train and in doing so the door shut noiselessly behind me, but this action seemed to cut off every single outside noise. The assembly noises had vanished and the gentle lapping of the blue ocean waves was nonexistent. Without delay the train lurched forward and began to speed away so the outside world was one big blurt.

Sighing, I moved through the train to the small dining car, and seated myself in front of a platter of muffins and scones.

"Hey there," Jordan Atlantic called, the other District Four tribute, sitting down next to me.

"Hi," I replied peeling off the wrapper of a warm chocolate chip muffin and breaking into the top. Jordan was a couple years younger than me, about 16 or so, and had a tall muscular build from years of rowing his boat out into the ocean. His head was topped with curly brunette hair and his eyes were a cozy brown color.

"How do you feel?" he continued joining me at the table, snatching a piece of a blueberry muffin.

"At the moment… empty. I don't think I can win this Jordan…" Tears wash over my eyes again.

"Don't you dare say that Annie!" Finnick, who had just entered the room, scolded.

"With an attitude like that you'll have no chance at winning!" Finnick continued straddling the chair to my right and crossing his arms over the back. "Listen I, The great and beautiful Finnick Odair,"

"You're not that great or beautiful Finn," I glanced at him trying to hide the small smile that was tugging at my lips.

"Annie I'm offended! You've seen me half naked before so you are well aware that I am drop dead gorgeous!" Finnick said in mock horror, "That's how I won my games actually. I just jumped out from behind trees and such and they all just died!"

"That's not funny Finnick. Killing people with looks is just as bad as killing people with weapons. I thought it was because you received the most expensive gift from a sponsor in Hunger Games history." I continued biting the insides of my cheeks to keep from cracking a grin. Finnick had the trident he received from his sponsors framed in his house in Victors Village.

"But as I was saying, I, the great and stunningly beautiful Finnick Odair, will do everything in my power to help you win. But you've got to trust me on this Ann, and do what I say."

"Yes sir!" Jordan nearly shouted. I had forgotten all about him.

"At least someone appreciates me! Well I'll work with you first."

"Sounds great!" Jordan beamed; he was a little too peppy.

"I'm going to my room; call me when it's my turn." I rose from the table and turned on heal and move towards the back of the train. I snicker as I hear Finnick mention something about me getting beauty rest.

I open one of the last doors in the train and slip into my bedroom. Everything is either a shade of blue or green, mimicking the sea. My twin bed had tiny starfish covering the fabric of the comforter. I sit on the bed that's pushed against the wall, and gaze outside the vast window that's plotted directly across my way. The calm ocean I am so used to has disappeared and become acres of cotton fields. In the distance I catch a glimpse of several trees, an orchard perhaps. My guess was that we were bordering district eleven, one of the poorest districts there are. It is also known for being horribly cruel to civilians who break their backs every single day for only a few measly quarters no matter what the weather or occasion is. Disgusted I draw the curtains closed and collapse beneath the sheets of my bed.

That's when the bad dreams begin…

Exhausted and covered in sweat I run in slow motion through a forest as the stomping of a career pack draws ever closer. Out of nowhere a pair of arrows rips through the air and pins to my sleeves to a nearby tree. A startled cry escapes my lips but I am too weak to get free.

"Well, well, well…" A cold voice says behind me, and I can only glance far enough behind me to see only half of a large pack of bloodthirsty tributes. "Who do we have here?"

"Please let me go!" I beg for mercy but of course it is a meaningless plea.

"Get her boys!" the female voice screams and all at once I am torn from the tree, stripped, and pinned spread eagle to the jungle ground.

"Shame to let such a pretty face go to waste." The hideous girl marks a line across my cheek with her knife. I let out a shriek. Suddenly it becomes an out of body experience; the pack is stabbing every inch of my body and seem oblivious to my cries. From my position above, I watch my guts spill out of my stomach in terror and scream every time a blade enters my body down on the ground. I just can't die, I can't win.

"Annie! Annie!" My eyes flash open as my lungs gasp for oxygen. Finnick is to my right again shaking me awake. I sit up quickly and look over myself, no trace blood anywhere. I launch myself off the bed and discard my dress not caring that Finnick was in the room along with me. I look all over my body but it remains untouched.

"Annie?" Finnick repeats again holding out a long silk robe for me. Embarrassment floods my cheeks as I cover myself. But Finnick doesn't laugh. Instead he takes me in his arms and leads me back to bed holding me close to his heart.

"Tell me about your nightmare." He instructs and I spill every detail along with every last tear nestled in my eye.

"Oh Annie…" Finn breaths when I conclude, "Why'd it have to me you?"

"I was wondering the same thing." I whisper sadly.

"Ann you've got to listen to me!" Finnick spins me around in his arms so I'm facing him, "I'm going to help you win this one. But you've got to do everything I say. Twenty four of you get thrown in that arena, Annie, but only one of you makes it out alive. You understand me?"

"I understand but… but what about Jordan?"

"Jordan's a good kid he can fend for himself. Mags can take care of him. It's you I'm worried about. I can't lose you to the games too." He hangs his head and hastily wipes his eyes. I instantly remember who he's talking about. Three years ago, Finnick watched his best friend, Valor, be murdered in the games. He was so close to winning too.

"Finn?" I sweep my hand over his hair, brushing it out of his beautiful sea green eyes. "Look at me, I promise I will do everything I can to stay alive."

"Want to seal that promise with a kiss then?" The flirtatious vibe jumps back in him as he makes a kissy face at me.

"Maybe later after the games," I grin pushing his face away.

"Well Annie Cresta I will tell you everything you'll need to know on how to survive the games in the morning." Finnick yawns and stretches his arms over his head.

"The morning? Why not now?"

"Well Annie," Finnick yawns again this time settling down on my pillow, "You're horrific screaming woke me up! It's nearly three in the morning Ann." Finnick draped a muscular arm around my waist and snuggled into my shoulder. "Your bed is so much comfier then mine," He whined, not opening his eyes, "I think I'll just crash here tonight." Before I could object, Finnick let out a loud snore besides me. I sighed and tried to get comfortable in Finnick's arms. Normally if he had tried to do this I would have kicked him right onto the floor but now that my life was ending I didn't care. With the clap of my hands the lights flickered off and I laid my head softly on Fin's arm, using it as a pillow.

One perk to having Finnick Odair as your teddy bear: He turns all your nightmares into sweet dreams.

**So what did you think? Stylists and chariot rides are coming up soon! **

**Review-Review-Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First and for most I'd like to thank each and everyone one of you for your amazing reviews and constructive criticism. Without your unending support I wouldn't continue so thank you :) I just wanted to let you know that I did re-write the first chapter so I advise you all to check it out if you already haven't! **

**Oh and stay tuned for a special announcement coming up soon!**

**Now without further delay… Sensibly Insane! (*cue the Capitol Audience Applause)**

The train slows to a stop at a platform in District 10. Even though there is a light drizzle outside, everyone hurries outside for some fresh air while attendants rush around the train, filling it with fuel while wiping down the exterior. The five of us, two tributes, two mentors, and a terribly chatty escort stand on the long wooden platform next to the train. Although the ligneous roof with minor leaks shades us from the rain, Marina insists on having the Avoxes that work on the train hover an umbrella over all of our heads. Rolling my eyes, I walk to the opposite side of the platform, with an Avox girl, only a few years older than me trailing behind.

The air in District 10 is different compared to the humidity in District 4. The atmosphere is a lot colder, sending chills down my spine. I cross my arms to conserve warmth and glimpse at the Avox, trembling in winter like weather.

"Go inside and get me a sweater." I command her, and wordlessly she turns back to the train. Before she disappears, I lung forward and grab her sleeve. "I order you to get one for yourself too." I smile at her sweetly and she manages a similar movement before escaping back into the warmth of the train. I turn my attention to the scenery behind me. A large green pasture sprinkling with white daisies and patches of mud is surrounded by a rigid brown fence that begins about a foot away from the platform. Some of the wooden posts lay lopsided in the sludge. In the distance I see a small farmhouse with a similar looking fence and about a dozen cows graze inside. The stench of animal droppings and dew hangs in the frosty air, and the gentle mooing of the unfamiliar beasts is the only sound we hear until a different sound reaches my ears. It was similar to stomping but a bit louder. I looked around and discovered the source of the sound. In the distance a horse, was galloping around in the meadow. The majestic stallion was a deep chocolate color with a long shadow like mane and tail and its white hooves trotting on the ground. It threw back its head and let out a loud whiny and dashed around the field.

"Get 'ere you!" Someone shouted angrily. My attention turned to the three Peacekeepers now climbing over the fence with a meek couple following sadly. The man, dressed in a flannel shirt, and a straw hat, was pleading something to one of the peacekeepers but of course none of them would listen. The tallest peacekeeper withdrew a whip from his belt as he approached the horse as the woman of the group turned to the man.

"Think of it as an honor, your horse will be pulling the chariots of District 10…"

"And pulling my daughter Farley to her death!" The farmer roars as his wife cries even harder, "Please," the man now whispers, "We've already lost our daughter, please don't take away her horse, Alfrende, it's all we have left."

"Orders are orders, and these are orders of the Capital. They must be obeyed or consequences will follow. Go on, take it away." The peacekeeper nods to the two men with wipes. Upon raising them the farmer's wife lets out a terrible scream, sprints to the nearest peacekeeper, and tries to knock the weapon from his hand. The man turns around and elbows her in the chest, forcing the wind out of her. She stumbles backwards and lands on the muddy ground, clutching what must be the emptiness in her heart. A loud crack moves through the air like lightning. Alfrende stands on his hind legs while the peacekeepers dodge his hooves whipping him until he is put under control.

"Stop!" Someone screamed besides me, causing everyone, including the horse Alfrende, to look towards us in suprise. "Stop!" Jordan repeated as he climbed over the fence and furiously marched towards the group on the field.

"Why would you do something like this?" He demanded to the nearest man in white, "Beating his horse to death? You said this horse was going to pull chariots!"

"We're just doing this on Capital orders. The beast must be tamed before taken to the Capital. Don't want no accidents during the Chariot races."

"The Capital selects horses from District 10 that are especially trained to be in the Hunger Games. These people, no offense, do not appear to be the kind that do such things, seeing that the get paid far amounts of money and have Capital connections. You're just taking away his horse to cause more destruction towards his family! His daughter is competing in the Hunger Games and now you take his horse, which will only be sent to die in a factory afterwards!"

_**BAM!**_

Jordan now lies by the man's wife covered in mud and mildew as the Peacekeeper considers whipping both of them.

"How dare you talk to a Peacekeeper and of the glorious Capital that way! I should…"

"Hey! How dare _you_ treat a Hunger Games Tribute that way lad!" Mags is now stomping out onto the field looking absolutely enraged. "Is that the way you treat all the tributes? Tributes who fight until their death in the Games?"

Fight to the death… The terror fills me again as I realize as every second passes I am one step closer to my death.

"C'mon Annie." Finnick gestures for me to go back inside the train before heading out to the field himself. Marina and the Avox girl, who drapes a yellow sweater around my shoulders grab each of my arms and guide me back onto the train. The last image I get of the field is Alfrende being dragged off the pasture, Finnick aiding to the farmer and his wife, and Mags and the Peacekeeper screaming at each other. The world is truly and terrible place.

The second I am secured in my ocean themed bedroom, the train immediately takes off again, causing District 10 to become one big blur outside of my window pane. Nestling down on my pillows, my mind flutters into a dreamless sleep…

"Annie! Wake up! We've arrived at the Capital!" Marina sings and shakes me awake, as I open my eyes. She's dressed in a poufy jumpsuit that rests just under her knees. It's made of a metallic like dark blue material with black and gold stripes running down the piece vertically. Her hair was pushed up onto the top of her head and she was donning another pair of sky high high-heels that she could barely walk in.

Behind Marina I could see the chaos that is the Capital of Panem. Neon lights flashing everywhere with exquisite buildings stretching to the pink and orange clouds above. On every single JumboTron there was propaganda for the Hunger Games, I even recognized my face of a few of them. People of all ages, in their odd capital fashions flock the street trying to catch a glimpse of each District's tributes. Marina yanks me out of bed and grabs a black trench coat slipping it on my tiny frame. I note the yellow number four on the left side of it. She then wraps an aqua colored scarf around my head concealing most of my hair, with exception of a few curls. Lastly she placed a pair of gold sunglasses over my eyes, blinding me. The glasses were probably the strangest things I've ever worn. Although lightweight they looked like solid gold, and appeared to be one solid band stretched across my eyes instead of a pair of glasses. Marina takes me by the hand and begins pulling me through the train shouting to everyone to make their way to the main exit.

"District 7 is in front of us and District 12 is behind us. All the Districts except for 8, and 3 have arrived. Paparazzi are outside waiting for us, do not look at them! Finnick and Mags you know the drill, take the children and head straight to the car. Do not let your glasses fall off! Jordan and Annie keep your heads down! Don't let the media see you're full faces before tonight." The train lurches forward a few meters and we're on. Someone grabs my shoulders and stands to my left, ready to guide me through the turmoil.

"Here we go." Breathes Marina as the doors sweep open. The noise hits me in waves while my guide pops my head down rushes me out of the train. I can sense the flashes exploding around me as people shout for me to look up. Ignoring their comments I pretend to stare down my feet, I hear the click of a car door open, and I am shoved inside. The door slams shut and we pull away from the train platform.

"Well we survived, you both can take off your glasses." We're in a stretch limo with Jordan sitting to my left and Finnick to my right. Jordan is wearing an outfit similar to mine, a black jacket with the hood up, a blue bandana covering his forehead and his gold glasses perched in his lap. We have barely sat down when the car stops again. Cracking the window down an inch, Marina announced that we've arrived. The door is opened and Jordan and my names are called.

"Time to get ready for the chariot rides," Finnick explains as the pair of us leave the vehicle, "Good luck, give them compliments, and don't protest." The limo speeds away and Jordan and I are escorted by a pair of Avoxes into an elevator, we ride up to the fourth floor and walk out and everything seems to be made of blown glass, representing coral. Along the walls enormous fish tanks are put in place of pictures. There are a pair of doors on either end of the room. At the same time three people from each side burst through the doors grinning ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Ola!" A girl with magenta colored skin and blonde hair said cheerfully bringing my back to the door.

"My name is Admire," A tall boy with sparkly blue hair and gems around his eyes.

"And I'm Eden!" Said another boy with tattoos all over his body, and hair pulled back in ponytail.

"We're your prep team," Ola continued taking me to a room covered in candles, mirrors, and pedestals. An enormous bathtub the size of a pool with tiny fish in it was in the center of the room. "Fauna, your stylist will be here really soon! But first we have to work our magic!" She declared in a sing-song voice.

"What should we do first?" Asked Admire.

"Definitely evaluate her then put her in the tub, her skin is dry and she could use a shampoo, if you know what I mean." Eden said, fingering my hair with disgust. My cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Okay Annie you can get undressed up there." Admire gestured to a rotating pedestal. Slowly I make my way towards it remembering what Finnick had instructed me to do, don't protest. I shed my clothing as quickly as possible feeling my entire body grow hot. The prep team circled me like hawks, starring at my nude body making small comments about me and what we had do to fix it.

"She has dry skin and for someone from District 4 she's much to pale."

"We'll use some of that new treatment and lotion but Fauna will be mad if we go past Beauty Base Zero."

"You bite your nails too much, there's barely anything left to work with!"

"Put some of that growth serum on and put on the fake nails.

"Obviously she's never waxed in her life. Look at all this hair! We'll never get sponsors this way."

"There's a first for everything, don't worry baby we'll make you look beautiful!"

The comments went on and on and the makeover was both painful and humiliating. The first thing my prep team did was put me in the bathtub full of fish (I wonder if the other districts would use this method too. If not the Capital was taking this District 4 theme too far)! The fish were supposed to eat away all the dead skin cells from your body making it soft and smooth. Although it worked I never want to feel the sensation of fish squirming between my butt cheeks again! Several times the trio would work on me all at once, Ola would perform on my nails, Admire waxed every single hair from my body, and Eden worked wonders on my long curls. During the entire time the three babbled about the latest capital trends and I continued to compliment them, like Finnick instructed. They kept asking about him though, it turns out that they had been his prep team for his Hunger Games. They were absolutely drooling over him!

After over an hour and a half of torture Admire announced that we had finally reached Beauty Base Zero. Even though my skin was tender from all the waxing and lotion I could barely recognize myself from the image of the gorgeous creature staring back and my in the mirror. I moved my hand to touch my reflection just to make sure it was really me. My skin was smooth and flawless, even minor scars had vanished. My hair shone in the light and there was a twinkle in my eyes. My nails had gone from bitten down and bloody to elegant and clean. The prep team had clearly worked its magic.

"And we're not even done yet!" whispered Eden, and at that moment a woman with light pink hair tied up with an electric blue bow. Her eyes were an emerald green color and looked like there was glitter in the irises. She was short and young, she looked only about a year older them me.

"Ciao, I'm Fauna, you're stylist." She smiled at me with bright orange lips.

"Hello," I return the smile, pulling on a bathrobe.

"Don't worry about it, were running behind we only have another hour and a half to get you ready. You guys know what to do." My prep team squealed and got straight to work. The next ninety minutes felt like a big cloud of colors and fabric. I couldn't even register what happened during that time.

"Okay done! Look in the mirror quick Ann because we got to go!"

I spun around and gasped and what I saw. They had transformed me into a mermaid. A tight fighting tail surrounded my legs. The scales were a shiny blue color that looked like different shades of purple and green in the light. The fins itself were a light aqua. The top was a strapless bra make to look like seashells, and a starfish was planted in the center of it. Around my hips was a net, with seaweed, coral, shells, and even a fish tangled in it. My hair was made even longer, curly and careless. The ends tickled my waist and a few streaks were a bright blue color or consisted of seaweed. A clip that looked like coral and a starfish rested on the right side of my head and a long string of pearls swung from my neck. My hands and top of my arms were painted to look like the ocean was reflecting off them. I had transformed into a fish.

"Looking good, yeah?" Fauna asked, and I could only muster up as much as a smile because I was knocked utterly speechless. The blue makeup around my eyes twinkled when caught in the light.

"Okay boys lift her onto the stretcher. I don't want any of the fabric of your tail ripping." I was brought through the halls and down the elevator to where the chariots were. Jordan was already there looking absolutely amazing. His muscles rippled like waves and he was dressed as a merman.

"Just a few last touches!" Fauna announced as she and Jordan's stylist Qwenta came over with a box. Taking out a pair of necklaces she tossed them around our neck. It had a dark blue sapphire surrounded by gold. I identified it right away as a replica of Mags's token from her Hunger Games. The next item we are handed is a trident make of gold and covered in jewels. Various sea life is incrusted on the handle. This is almost identical to watch allowed Finnick to win his Games.

"Well there you go, just make sure you don't step on your tails. Once you're done wait for us to come help you get out of your costumes! Good luck guys!" The two stylist hurried off into the crowd. I gazed at the other tributes costumes, District 1 specializing in luxury items was covered in the finest material in Panem and had crowned jewels on their heads. The girl tribute of District 8 looked extremely uncomfortable. Her dress was modeled after a 1940's flapper girl however the dress was made out of pins and needles! I could see blood trickle out of her finger as she nursed it. The boy from District 11, no doubt a ladies man, seemed a little too comfortable in his own skin. His entire body was painted as a tree (representing the orchads) His legs and torso were the branches and his arms were made into branches. On his head was a headdress of leaves and crimson apples. "Fallen leaves" were glued to his body but other than that he was completely naked. But by the look he gave me, he didn't have a problem with that.

"Annie," Jordan nudged my arm and I looked to where he was gesturing. A cowgirl from District 10 was feeding one of the horses sugar cubes. I smirked when I saw Finnick's favorite snack, but frowned once I realized who she really was. I turned towards Jordan in shock but he wasn't looking my way.

"Hey Cowgirl!" She turned toward us, "Howdy,"

"Your name's Farley right? Come here." Farley made her way over looking from Jordan to me and back to Jordan in confusion. The girl before me couldn't have been more than 14 or 15 years old. Her auburn hair was braided on either side of her head and her bangs brushed her eyebrows.

"We made a stop in District 10 today and ran into your parents, you forgot your token." Jordan handed her a leather bracelet that spelled out her name in cursive and on the inside it read made with love with a small heart on the inside. Farley's blue eyes began to water as she thanked Jordan by hugging him tightly around the neck.

"You're welcome," Jordan hugged her back, "Good luck tonight" He smiled at her, as someone announced that it was time to begin. The doors opened and the first chariot launched forward. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Clinging to my chariot with one hand, I brace myself for what's to come. I can hear the screams of the fans as District 1 and 2 circle around. District 3 leaps forward sending its tributes, who were in outfits resembling tangled wires, to cling to each other for support. We were next, nudging me in the side, Jordan held out his elbow which I graciously accepted. Without warning the light gray horses pulled forward at a rapid pace. The mass of fans go wild, their screams fill my eardrums and pour into my soul. Jordan beams at the crowd and waves his trident at them. They go ballistic.

"District 4! District 4! District 4!" They chant and all dive to catch the kiss he sends into the audience. Still holding on to him I position myself backwards to I could get a better view of the audience. They continue to shout out our names long after we conclude and I can't help but wave a little, beaming ear to ear. In a box above the audience I can see the stylists approving Fauna and Qwenta's designs. The girls give small bows, flaunting their matching pink tutus.

"And so begins another glorious Hunger Games," President Snow announces from his private box. Jordan mutters something from under his breath but due to the crowd's insanity I can't even here him besides me. "Training begins at nine a.m. tomorrow morning!" I catch a shot of Jordan and I on the JumboTron and grin at the positive response we're getting. "Rest up tributes, and goodnight." The horses prance towards the training center.

Upon arrival I am greeted by my prep team. They smirk at us and say we did good, but have a long way to go.

"Let's be honest darlings, you're not Finnick Odair." Admire says helping me out of the chariot and towards the elevator in shuffling motions. The other two are pretty much drooling on the ground at the simile mention of Finn's name.

"Well get your beauty rest," Admire continues once we reach our floor and are half hanging out of our tails, "See you in the morning!"

"Oh! And when you see Finnick tell him…" The doors slam shut before Ola could finish her sentence.

"You know I'm starting to get really annoyed with all this talk of Finnick, I know they mean well but man are they aggravating."

"Yeah," exhales Jordan, something about his demeanor has dramatically changed. Before I could ask him if he was alright he waddles into his room, shutting the door behind him. Brushing off his cold action I make the same move and enter my bedroom which is of course sea themed.

I peel my costume off my body and lay it across the small sofa in the corner before scrubbing the makeup and paint from my figure and face. I have to take a shower in order to get the blue to run out of my hair. Peering into the closet, clad in only a towel, I pick out what looks the most comfortable, in this case a yellow nightgown, and slip it on before falling into bed.

But for some odd reason I just can't sleep. Perhaps the pillows are just too soft, or the atmosphere reminds me way too much of home. Whatever the cause I roll out of bed and begin to pace the room. Maybe the lack of sleep is a result of the fact that I am about to die. Slipping my green silk bathrobe over my shoulders, I decide to roam the training center. The plush carpets feel nice underneath my feet as I silently make my way through the elevator. Far away I can hear Finnick, Mags, and Marina talking but I have no desire to hear the conversation. At the end of the hall I see a door marked _stairs_ and I slowly crack it open. The moonlight is my only source of light, I predict that no one has used the stairs in years considering that a coat of dust is on everything. Windows line one-fourth of the walls but the city around me has fallen eerily silent. I continue to climb until there is nothing left but a door with the word _roof _written neatly on it. A gust of artic wind welcomes me as I open the door and I cross my arms trying to conceal my warms, uselessly trying to pry damp hair from my face.

Then something catches my eye. A figure is stands wordlessly on the ledge tears surrounding his feet, teetering on the edge of life and death, as if ready to… jump.

I scream when he does.

**ZAP!**

There's a bright spark and the figure is lifted back up and hits the roof with a thud. I race forward grabbing the boy's jacket with my fists, and gasp when I recognize him.

"Jordan." I murmur in shock, and with trembling hands try to knock some of the hair from his face.

"Annie," he hisses in a hoarse voice, "I can't take it anymore." Fresh tears spring from his eyes. I have never seen him like this.

"I just want to die, taking my own life is better than the Capital taking it away from me." Speechless from the words he tells me I cover my mouth with my hand

"I won't make it Ann, I'm not gonna, even that peacekeeper told me so."

"Don't ever say that Jordan." I shout into the wind "Don't ever say it." I whisper again, shaken by the last minutes events. This boy had just tried to kill himself.

"But it's true."

"No!" I yell cutting him off, "It's not true. That… bastard… of a Peacekeeper only told you that because he was angry that you actually had the guts to stand up to him. Jordan you have what it takes to win this game, the capital loves you, you can't give up now. Please," I plead with him, tears now running down my own cheeks, "I need you to help me, we're a team remember. You can't leave me know. Please…"

Swallowing hard, Jordan looks at me, "We're a Team." He repeats. And suddenly he pulls me in for a tight hug. I feel his tears run through the back of my shirt but I don't care, mine are doing the same. Although I was still terrified of what had just happened, I realize that I would need an ally to keep myself alive during the Games. God had sent Jordan to be my ally.

**So what do you think? You'll find out more about Jordan's reasons for suicide in the arena.**

**Please review! Happiness (and happy remarks) is love; Constructive Criticism will be taken; and flames will only be laughed at.**

**So on to my announcement! I know this is so random but this summer I really want to right and direct a short film! But before then I want to do some spoofs and parodies of movie trailers, And my first one will be… you guess it: The Hunger Games :) I'm so excited!**

**So here's my question to YOU! What's your favorite type of movie and if you are a youtuber, director, script writer, or have any advice what so ever please share it!**

**That's guys! Next update should be up by next month but maybe if I get a lot of reviews one will come even faster! LOL love you guys! Make sure to review! **


End file.
